


Regresar

by sara_f_black



Series: Viñetas NCIS TX [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le había sorprendido encontrarla en las gradas de la entrada de su casa, con semblante serio y la espalda recta, como si estuviera recostada en la pared. Cada uno de sus músculos tensos y alerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regresar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 10x01. Post capítulo.

No le había extrañado la ausencia de Ziva. Había reportado la muerte de Dearing y poco después Palmer se había apersonado para recoger el cuerpo, así como Tony y McGee para procesar la escena y hacer el informe final. 

-Sigue molesta –había dicho Tony al llegar. 

Gibbs no le había dicho nada. Solo había bajado la mirada y había contenido una sonrisa. 

Tampoco le había sorprendido, horas después, encontrarla en las gradas de la entrada de su casa. Estaba allí, con semblante serio y la espalda recta, como si estuviera recostada en la pared. Cada uno de sus músculos tensos y alerta. 

Gibbs apagó el auto y se bajó sin prisa. Ella se incorporó, esperando de pie, tan quieta y firme como un soldado. 

Se detuvo frente a ella. 

-Regresaste –señaló ella con voz grave, casi como si fuera otra acusación. 

-Siempre fue el plan –replicó él con tranquilidad. 

El enojo en el rostro de Ziva no desapareció. La siguiente acusación resonó en sus oídos como un latigazo. 

-No he olvidado la última vez que estuviste en una explosión. 

Lo recordaba. A trozos. Nunca había podido recordarlo por completo. Era una laguna en su mente, una serie de memorias difusas que había logrado reconstruir. Pero recordaba lo sucedido después. El golpe en la nuca y las lágrimas sobre su pecho. 

-Ni yo –replicó con seriedad. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras la máscara de enfado de Ziva se resquebrajaba lo suficiente para ver la preocupación que había podido sentir en cada una de sus palabras. 

-No debiste hacerlo –señaló la agente levantando ligeramente la barbilla, como quien no está dispuesta a ceder. 

Gibbs la miró de manera significativa. 

-Tenía razones para sobrevivir. 

Las tenía. Las mismas que ella le había hecho recordar en su momento en aquel hospital. Las razones para seguir adelante, para no olvidar. 

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. No estaba cerrada, aunque ella lo hubiera esperado afuera. Se detuvo y sostuvo la puerta al abrirla, girándose hacia Ziva. Justo entonces captó el momento en que el enojo se transformaba en alivio en su rostro. 

Dearing había perdido todas las razones vivir. A él en cambio le quedaban varias. Ella era una de las más importantes.


End file.
